In the Crowd
by Bluejay Blaze
Summary: A flash of blue in the crowd... Luffy sees someone he thought long dead years before they were meant to meet again.


**A/N: Based on the fact that in one corner of the big execution panel back in Loguetown, there's a tall figure in a top hat in the crowd. It's hard to find unless you look really hard, but… Sabo? Maybe, maybe not…**

Luffy tugged against the stocks that held him to the top of the execution stand. He was fairly sure he could've broken them, if Buggy hadn't pinned him with a foot and rested a sword against his neck. The rubber boy's nose itched. Frowning, Luffy tried to scratch it, but he couldn't reach. Hadn't figured out how to stretch his finger that way yet. He really should, in case something like this ever happened again.

Looking out over the crowd Luffy saw Zoro and Sanji running towards the stand. They wouldn't get there fast enough though. Oh well, maybe he wouldn't be getting out of this. Hopefully his friends would still stay together and finish their dreams- they had some good ones.

"Zoro, Sanji… Sorry, but it looks like I'm dead!" The rubber captain grinned at his crew mates. They shouted protests as they ran even faster.

At least he wasn't alone. If he had to die, Luffy would rather be surrounded by people- even if he didn't know most of them. He tried to wave at the crowd as Buggy raised his sabre, although the stocks made that hard. Then a flash of blue and gold caught the rubber captain's eye. Luffy's wide grin morphed into a frown as he squinted at the crowd.

A tall black top hat sat atop wavy, golden hair. The blue coat was definitely like the one Sabo used to wear- if only Luffy could see this man's face! But the top hat wearer was one of the few people not facing the execution stand, instead talking to someone smaller who Luffy couldn't see. Blond hair and shadow obscured any facial features. But wait! There was something blue on the hat! Goggles? It looked like goggles. Luffy decided to take the chance.

"OI! SABO! IS THAT YOU?!"

Everyone froze in shock, from Buggy to Zoro to the nearby marines. The blond man Luffy was staring at jumped and looked around. Yes, Luffy could see his face now- a massive burn scar covering the left half, wide blue eyes… and that silly white hanky Sabo always wore. What had he called it? A cravat, that was the word. Sabo hadn't had a scar like that, but Dogra said his boat was blown up. Blowing up a boat would probably give you a big scar.

Luffy grinned again, even wider than before. He'd gotten to see Sabo again before he died; that was one of the best things he could imagine. Even with a sabre descending towards his head, his heart felt so light. Both his brothers were alive! "Ne, sorry Sabo, I'm dead! Look after Ace for me, kay? He won't like it though, so keep it secret!"

 **xXx**

Sabo felt like lightning was running down his spine. Why was that voice so familiar? When it addressed him again, he was able to pinpoint it as coming from the pirate trapped on the execution stand. Upon seeing that wide grin, the blond was filled with an intense need to _protect_. He didn't understand where it came from, just that this young pirate was important. Sabo turned back to Koala.

"I need a distraction."

"What? Why?"

"No time. I'll tell you later." He was already moving as he finished speaking. Behind him, Sabo heard Koala sigh and mutter while she arranged… something. What the distraction was didn't matter.

Steel met steel as the revolutionary blocked a sabre with his pipe. Sabo barely got there in time; the blade actually nicked the back of Straw Hat's neck, though the cut was too shallow to have damaged anything important. Staring into the Clown's confused, terrified eyes, Sabo growled.

"I suggest you leave- unless you want everyone to get a demonstration of how to crush a man's skull with your bare hands."

Squeaking, the Clown stumbled back and away, falling off the execution stand. Sabo ignored him. Whether the Clown was hurt or not didn't matter. What mattered was Straw Hat, and why he made Sabo feel so protective. Kneeling down, the revolutionary broke the locks and released Straw Hat.

The young pirate sat up, beaming. "Shishishishi! Not dead! That's nice; thanks Sabo!"

Sabo stared. "How- how do you know my name?"

Dark brown eyes stared at him with confusion and sadness. "Sabo… Doesn't remember me?"

A voice came up from down below- the Pirate Hunter. And wasn't that a surprise, to see a bounty hunter working for a pirate? Although somehow it seemed perfectly normal in Straw Hat's presence. "Oi Luffy! We need to get going; the marines are getting antsy!"

"Yosh! Coming!" Rubber fingers wrapped around Sabo's fingers. He didn't get a chance to protest before he was dragged to the ground and through the streets behind Straw Hat. Sabo could've stopped the pirate and escaped, but he didn't feel like it. Not until he knew how Straw Hat knew him, at least.

Smoker tried to catch the group as they raced through the allies. Then Sabo got the shock of his life: his boss, Dragon, descending out of nowhere and halting the marine captain in his tracks. The revolutionary leader smirked at the sight of his chief of staff being pulled along by Straw Hat. His words left Sabo very, very confused.

"A pirate, eh Luffy? Well, if that's what you want to do, have fun. And Sabo… I expect a report at your earliest convenience."

"Y-yes sir!" Sabo didn't get a chance to ask for clarification as he was dragged along.

Soon he was hauled aboard a caravel with a smiling goat figurehead. Sabo looked around at the pirates as they prepared to cast off, his wrist still gripped tightly by Straw Hat. Then the redheaded navigator came over and hit her captain over the head.

"Luffy! What the Hell? You can't just go around kidnapping nobles! The marines will be after us ten times as hard!"

"He's not a noble!" A knot in Sabo's chest loosened at those words. He knew his parents had been nobles-Dragon told him- but _he_ certainly didn't want to be. Then his blood ran cold as Straw Hat continued. "Sabo's my big brother!"

"Eh?!" Four voices expressed their confusion. Sabo was right there with them. As far as he knew, he didn't have any younger siblings. Especially not ones that would inspire such protectiveness- his intense dislike of his family was his only clear memory.

"You have a brother?" The long-nosed sniper examined Sabo critically. "He doesn't look anything like you."

Straw Hat shrugged. "That doesn't matter. And I have two big brothers: Sabo and Ace."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"You never asked."

Sabo carefully pried his wrist out of Straw Hat's hand. "I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken. I've never met you before."

Tears. Those dark eyes were full of tears. A voice in the back of Sabo's head muttered something about hating crybabies. That was odd; he'd heard that voice before, but it usually only spoke up as a warning against danger. He'd thought it was his Kenbunshoku Haki. With or without the voice though, Sabo felt awful. His heart ached; the last thing he wanted to do was make Straw Hat cry.

"But… You're Sabo. You have to be! You have his coat and his had and his silly napkin! And his hair and his eyes- and Sabo didn't have a scar, but Dogra said his boat was blown up so you could've gotten that then! And your name is Sabo, right?"

"Well, yes, it is." Sabo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Straw Hat's description certainly sounded like him, including how he got his scar- and his amnesia. Maybe he _had_ met Straw Hat before after all.

"See? You're my big brother!"

"If we're brothers, then I'm afraid I must take my leave," Sabo snapped. "My only clear memory of my childhood is of hating my family."

Straw Hat waved a hand, as if that meant nothing. "Well, yeah, you hated your parents. That's why you ran away and met Ace'n me. But they made you go home again… and then your ship blew up…" And there were the tears. Straw Hat didn't seem capable of holding them back anymore. "But if you really want to go… I guess you should. Sorry."

Sabo didn't know whether to believe any of this. All he _did_ know was that he hated to see Straw Hat cry. His body moved on its own, his mouth speaking words that his numb brain didn't command. "Sh, Lu, it's okay. I could never hate you. And Ace wouldn't like to see you crying, would he?"

"No…" Straw Hat rubbed his eyes. Then he looked up at Sabo and beamed. "Sabo! So, you don't want to leave?"

"I- I have to." The revolutionary released the pirate and stepped back. "My boss will be expecting me back- and my partner will throw a fit if she thinks I've gotten myself captured. And, well, I don't remember being your big brother."

The entire pirate crew gaped. Sabo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't remember anything before waking up in the infirmary on Dragon's ship. Well, except that I hated my parents. So even if I _feel_ like your- your brother, I don't remember anything we ever did together."

Straw Hat looked disappointed, but just shrugged and fixed Sabo with a determined look. "That's okay. We can just make new memories together."

Sabo shook his head. "I'm sorry. I have to go back to Dragon."

"Oh… Well, come visit whenever! Or all the time! I can't wait to show Ace you're alive!"

Chuckling, Sabo patted the young pirate on the head. "I'll see what I can do. But I'm Dragon's right hand man; I can't just sail off whenever to visit. But if you want to call me…" Sabo scribbled a number down on a piece of paper. "This is my personal den-den number."

The redheaded navigator shot him a pitying look. "You have no idea what you've done. He's going to be on the snail every chance he gets. I hope you don't need a lot of sleep."

"Oh, that's exactly what I'd expect. Don't worry; I can handle it." Sabo smiled.

 **xXx**

Upon getting back to Dragon's ship, Sabo immediately went to his boss' cabin. Koala was already there; Sabo hadn't even gotten a chance to open his mouth before she was pinching his cheeks, tugging and yelling.

"You idiot! Don't just ask me for a distraction and run off! What the Hell were you doing? We don't ally with pirates; they draw too much attention!"

"Well, _I_ 'm allied with this one." Sabo pulled away from Koala and snapped to attention in front of Dragon, ignoring the stinging in his face. "Sir… Straw Hat Monkey D Luffy claims to be my brother. I don't remember him, but his story matches up and my feelings… I think he's telling the truth."

Dragon nodded. "Surprising, but not an issue. I don't mind you allying with my son, as long as doing so doesn't draw undue attention."

"Wait- YOU HAVE A SON?!"

 **Omake: In Alabasta**

Ace perched on a rooftop and smiled down at Luffy. Oh, how he'd missed his baby brother. Although… Did Luffy really have to make an enemy of Smoker? Fighting him was annoying. The freckled pirate opened his mouth to call out a greeting, but froze when another figure entered the ally. A rubbery smack sounded as a pipe hit Luffy's head.

"You idiot! I told you not to go running off!"

"Sorry… I forgot…" Luffy rubbed his head and pouted. "Wasn't even expecting to see you here- you said you were doing something in the South Blue."

"Dragon changed my mission when he heard you were heading into a civil war!"

Red and blue stopped arguing as Ace jumped down with a thud. The Whitebeard pirate couldn't speak for several minutes as blue and brown eyes fixed on him. When he finally found his voice, it came out as an unmanly squeak, the likes of which hadn't even happened to Ace during puberty.

"Sabo?"


End file.
